People exchange information or provide commentary about business services or products on social media or social networking sites like Twitter, Facebook, Flickr, LinkedIn, MySpace, Pinterest, Spoke, YouTube, Blogs, RSS, search sites (Google, Bing, etc.), etc. Generally, a user of the social networking site employs an alias to mask his or her identity. Thus, social networking sites generally inhibit identifying a user. Comments can be made anonymously, often prompting a user to be forthright and candid about interactions with companies without fear of reprisal or consequence. For example, a consumer John Smith may use the alias “RocknRoll” on a social media site and complain about bad service at “Music World.” Unless John chooses to reveal his real name, it can be extremely difficult to determine John's identity from the alias RocknRoll. Mapping that alias to a known customer of a company based on a specific transaction may not be possible. When people use social networking sites to comment negatively about business transactions, a company has a vested interest in identifying these users and addressing issues quickly and directly. Negative comments about service and products can seriously hurt or even ruin a business. The inability to determine the identity of a user presents a challenge to addressing the problem directly.